Fugitiva
by GirlBender
Summary: Una chica común, con el peor castigo que la vida le pudo dar: Ser una princesa. A cualquiera le agradaría la idea, pero a Katara no. Eso le prohibe muchas cosas y conlleva a demasiadas responsabilidades. Por causa de su origen de la nobleza, fue que perdió a su madre, la comprometieron a la fuerza y la alejaron de su verdadero amor; un joven campesino llamado Aang. AU Kataang


_**Buenas noches, lectores. Aquí les entrego mi más reciente creación: Fugitiva**_

* * *

Y ahí yacía su cuerpo, helado por el frío que emergía de los vientos que acompañaban la oscuridad. La joven tarareaba una dulce balada mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabello para rozarlo con suavidad. Era una noche hermosa, llena de estrellas y acompañada por luna llena; una noche fantasiosa, y era la pura realidad.

Y es que por su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento, y ese era sobre aquellos ojos grises que la observaban con curiosidad. Nunca en su vida había contemplado una mirada más alegre y alentadora, esos ojos que había visto irradiaban una chispa que alcanzaba su máximo esplendor; acompañados por un rostro blanco y una sonrisa encantadora, ese único rostro cautivó toda su atención.

Pero despertó. Dejó sus fantasías a un lado y tornó sus gestos con bastante seriedad, Ella era de la realeza; y él, no era más que un simple campesino encargado de preparar su té.  
Que angustia le causaba en esos momentos ser la hija de un rey, ser la renombrada y muy buscada _princesa Katara, futura gobernante sobre su extenso pueblo natal. _

¿Así es como quería ser llamada por el resto de sus días? No. Una simple y corta respuesta de sus más profundas reflexiones.

-_No_- Susurró- _No quiero ser una princesa. Preferiría vivir como campesina gozosa enterrada en la miseria a estar llena de lujos y nunca poder ser feliz_.-

Mientras meditaba pacíficamente recostada en el barandal del amplio balcón de su recamara, pudo sentir como la brisa acariciaba su rostro, y movía armoniosamente los camisones de seda azulada que la cubrían a la hora de dormir.

Ella era joven. Muy joven, de hecho. Pero no lo suficiente como para que su padre buscara a alguien que la desposara. Y había escogido entre lo mejor de lo mejor, aparentemente.

Escogió para ella al joven Jet Liberté. Un joven de ascendencia inglesa con un acento digno de todo británico. Hijo de gobernadores, apuesto y muy rico; las cualidades ideales para el pretendiente de su única y delicada criatura, esa chica morena de cabellos castaños, con ojos azules y deslumbrantes cual zafiros, que todas las tardes reposaba en silencio, ocultada tras las sombras de su gran y fina alcoba.

Pero ella no lo amaba.

Y contemplando el amanecer que se acercaba, sumergida entre sus pensamientos, luego de largas horas de sufrimientos; ocurrió. La amargura y el dolor se unieron en uno solo, engendrando solo así dos lagrimas silenciosas que acariciaron sus mejillas sin mayor complejidad.

Y así lloró. En silencio y con cautela, dignas de una buena y sabia mujer.

Sus lágrimas trajeron con ellas un horrible sentimiento de pesar. Se acababa de librar de todas esas cargas emocionales que la habían aterrado por tanto tiempo. Tanta responsabilidad sobre la chica, Pensar que en sus manos estaba el futuro de su país, era de admitir que ese cargo le asustaba, y mucho en realidad.

Libertad.

Desde niña soñó con poder hacer miles de cosas que los demás hijos de campesinos realizaban; tales como cortar flores de los prados, andar descalza por los jardines, correr sin delicadeza como si no hubiera mañana…. Pero no. Todo eso le era prohibido, solo por ser una princesa.

Debía siempre sentarse correctamente y mostrar elegancia sin la más mínima peculiaridad. No podía ser ella misma, siempre la apresaron corrigiendo cada uno de sus errores al intentar desatar su verdadero ser; ese que ocultaba bajo sus caros vestidos, sombreros, medias y zapatos ajustados que le causaban molestias y en diversas ocasiones, hasta ampollas le llegaban a brotar. Todo fuera en busca de la definición de aquella _Belleza Perfecta_.

Desde que nació estaba destinada a la realeza, y por tanta benevolencia dentro de ella es que decidió dejar a un lado sus sueños y oprimir sus emociones, todo para ver a sus padres largarse de este mundo con rebosante paz.

_El mundo es cruel conmigo, ya no sé ni en quién confiar. _

Confianza, otro tema que la ponía a sollozar. Nunca conoció a nadie en quién realmente pudiera confiar. Era de linaje fino, pero no por eso lo tenía todo. Para ella, escaseaban los amigos. Y los pocos que tenía la rodeaban por conveniencia; entre ellos su futuro marido Jet, quién nunca la amó en realidad.

Solo amaba su fortuna, el beneficio que le traería un compromiso como tal. Pero ella, ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Era solo una princesa, con palabras inválidas ante las ordenes de un gran rey, un gran y poderoso rey.

_-Nunca me amarán como soy_- habló silenciosamente entre aquella niebla y claridad- _No hay caso conmigo, estoy sola en este mundo.-_

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada, y ella, no concilió el más mínimo sueño en toda la bendita y duradera noche. Solo se dedicó a pensar y a añorar. Daría su vida a cambio de un solo minuto de felicidad, esa que no tenía desde hacía varios años atrás. Desde el incidente.

Su madre, amada por todos y adorada por ella, se marchó de este mundo antes de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Y todo a causa de un criminal fugitivo, traidor entre los sirvientes del reino, era desleal a su nación. Él, con sus propias manos, ahorcó a la señora mientras dormía; y la pobre e inocente niña cautivó la imagen con sus ojos. Iba camino a la alcoba de la reina, con su exquisita muñeca confeccionada por los mejores sastres a mano, arrastrándola por el suelo que habían recién pulido unas horas atrás. Pero cuando llegó, pudo observar como su madre era azotada, y luego ahorcada por un hombre alto y de apariencia bastante original.

Tenía cuerpo delgado, desnutrido sería una mejor definición. Pero su fuerza, era innata, casi sobrenatural. En su cabeza no había cabellos, pero en su rostro crecía una espesa barba rojiza, y sus brazos se hallaban tatuados con imágenes que, por la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo notar con claridad.

No quería recordar más. No quería sufrir más de lo que ya sufría, recordando como su madre moría estrangulada lentamente, y como el criminal se dio a la fuga y logró escapar. Le hacía mucho daño y le dolía profundamente traer esos recuerdos a su memoria. Eran como dagas al corazón, que la herían y hacían gimotear.

Pero algo bueno hubo en toda su vida, y es que desde su tierna infancia conoció a un niño plebeyo cuyo nombre era, Aang.

Ella jugaba con él a escondidas, en secreto por así decir. Sabía perfectamente que no podía socializar con los hijos de sirvientes, ni mucho menos jugar con ellos. Durante años fueron amigos, Aang siempre la apoyó en todo. Y ella hizo lo mismo con él cuando su única familia se le escapó de los brazos. Con tan solo doce años de edad, su padre fue asesinado en un intento por proteger el palacio real. Y solo por eso, es que El rey Hakoda le permitió permanecer en el palacio. Le alimentaba y daba hogar a cambio de su servidumbre y esclavitud. Era el sirviente personal de la princesa. Y por consecuencia se veían mucho más seguido que antes.

Era más que evidente que ellos dos se amaban. No como amigos. Se amaban mucho más. Fue el primer y único amor de Katara, el que nunca sería capaz de olvidar. Pero ahora él ya no estaba con ella. Al desposarse, la princesa debió despedirse de ese secreto romance que tenían; y a él lo enviaron a trabajar al otro lado del castillo, alejándolo de ella casi plenamente.

Pero su amor fue más fuerte, y ella lo extrañaba. Amaba su sonrisa, sus miradas, sus abrazos, besos, caricias… aquellas cosas que eran solo para ella. La joven Katara no quería casarse, no con Jet. Quería vivir feliz junto a Aang, no importara si era un campesino o no, ella lo amaba.

Por las noches, cada viernes de cada semana, él se escabullía entre bosques y jardines, arriesgaba todo solo para verla a ella. A su amada princesa. Y ella hacía lo mismo en ocasiones; todo fuera por su amor prohibido. Pero Katara ya estaba harta de vivir así. Quería fugarse con Aang para nunca más volver. Quería hacer todas esas cosas que nunca le permitieron hacer.

Decidida, tomó una valija en manos y comenzó a empacar sus pertenencias. En ella metió sus cartas, un abrigo, algunas ropas y los zapatos más cómodos que tenía. Luego se colocó una larga capa que la cubría y se sentó a escribir. La pincel se arrastraba delicadamente sobre las hojas, escribiendo y detallando con excelente caligrafía acerca de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de quién lo movía. Con lágrimas en su rostro y un corazón armado de valor, Katara escribió una larga despedida, revelado a su padre sobre toda la verdad, y trepando por los ladrillos de la fina torre donde estaba su cuarto. Pasó por el techo con sigilosa circunspección, y de un gran salto al otro lado del muro se saltó.

Ahora se encontraba en las afueras del castillo, mientras su padre, quien apenas llegaba a desearle un buen día, abría lentamente la carta que le causaba intriga.

* * *

_Mi amado padre:_

_He decidido no mentir más, estoy harta de vivir así._

_Nunca deseé ser una princesa, siquiera parte de algún linaje real, solo deseaba ser Katara; sin un titulo importante ni nada más. Padre, tú sabes bien que te amo con todo mi corazón, y yo también comprendo que hayas querido desposarme con alguien por cuestiones de bienestar. Pero he decidido desafiar a la misma vida, que me ha castigado con un destino de crueldad. Es así como yo lo veo. He pensado en diversas ocasiones, cada tarde y anochecer de cada día; y ya no soy capaz soportar mucho más. Ahora te diré todo lo que por años resguardé en mi alma._

_He de confesar que en mi interior hay un gran odio. Por ser princesa, por verme obligada a ser quién no soy. La realidad es, que toda mi vida soñé con ansias este día. El día en que saldría del castillo con mis pies descalzos, a sentir el rocío del amanecer, mientras saboreaba los frutos de un árbol, un árbol por el que yo misma trepé. _

_Siempre añoré este sentimiento de libertad, pero en su lugar, se hallaba un vacío con brotes de amargura. De rencor y dolor, por ese mismo que acecinó a mi amada madre. Es algo en lo que he meditado a diario, y ya no soporto hacerlo más. Esa es otra razón por la que he querido escapar._

_Debes saber, padre, que no he escapado de ti. _

_Solo de todo lo que me rodeaba, pero jamás me permitiría pensar en alejarme de ti. Esta distancia que tomamos será solo por un tiempo. Es una larga jornada de reposo que he decidió tomar. Me he encontrado ya cansada de todos esos lujos que me hacen miserable; de no poder mostrarme como soy en verdad, de no tener un amigo confiable y de escuchar como mi pasado me atormenta a cada paso que doy. _

_Pero más que nada, últimamente me hallaba con algo que me aterraba de sobremanera, y era recordar que en pocos días me sería una esposa. Y no es que esté indispuesta a comprometerme, es solo que quiero hacerlo con alguien que me ame en realidad. _

_Ese es otro tema del que nunca te habría comentado, sé que está prohibido para mí y no quiero meterlo en líos. La cuestión es, mi poderoso rey, que amo fervientemente a Aang, aquel campesino asignado como mi sirviente personal. Sé muy bien qué te parece algo inaceptable y no deseas que me case con él, pero mi amor hacia él no es algo que tú podrás evitar. Lo he amado desde que soy una niña, a la edad de seis años, para especificar. Antes no sabía que era este sentimiento, pero conforme he madurado me di cuenta de mi afecto a él. _

_Durante dos años lo he visto a tus espaldas, a las del mundo entero en realidad. Y ya no quiero que sea así. Prefiero vivir entre miserias pero llena de amor, a estar rodeada de lujos que no me brindan satisfacción alguna. Él también me ama, y me hace muy feliz. Por eso he tomado la decisión de irme lejos un tiempo, para poder ser feliz con él, siendo su esposa. _

_Y si me es posible algún día volveré a tu encuentro, para presentarte mejor a mi esposo y dar a conocer a mis hijos. Pero solo para ese entonces, es que decidiré regresar; porque él me brinda la alegría que tu gran castillo no me puede dar._

_Existe un secreto más que debo confesarte. No me atreví a hacerlo en persona, y lo diré ahora que plasmo todos mis sentimientos en esta delicada hoja de papel. No encuentro las palabras para decirlo. Aang y yo tendremos un bebé. Sé que te encontrarás sorprendido, yo también lo estoy; pero prefiero tener la certeza de que esa criatura vivirá, no deseo vivir con la incertidumbre sobre lo que ocurrirá con él._

_Y por favor, desde ya te ruego que no lo castigues por muerte o traición. No ha sido culpa suya, fui yo la que insistió en este plan. Aang, con toda su rectitud, me advirtió sobre todo esto e incluso hubo veces en las que intentó convencerme de quedarme y no dejar. Pero no he hecho caso a sus sermones, estoy convencida de que debo ir en busca de mi bienestar. Suena egoísta, pero podría jurar que moriré de depresión. Y no deseo causarte más pérdidas a estas alturas de tu avanzada vida. _

_Espero lo comprendas y no te enfades conmigo. Recuerda que te amo y siempre lo haré.  
Te ama: Tu hija, Katara._

* * *

El rostro del rey Hakoda se tornaba a miles de expresiones. Su afligida alma era la guía de sus gestos. Lloraba eufóricamente, no tenía idea alguna sobre lo que haría en estos momentos. Su hija, su amada, joven y delicada criatura se había marchado. No se hallaba molesto, sino más bien, entristecido.

Adoraba a Katara, y deseaba no haberle causado tanto daño.

Al concluir con su lectura, observó la carta una vez más con desdén. Se postró a un lado de la cama de su pequeña, y entre sollozos y gemidos rogó a los espíritus del cielo y a su amada pero fallecida esposa, que guardaran a su hija y la protegieran del daño y el mal. Despertó a los guardias que reposaban. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana, y el sol no brillaba del todo, sobre todo porque era invierno.

Ordenó a cualquier escolta existente y por haber, que buscasen a su hija por doquier. Luego prosiguió con su rutina; se duchó, se vistió y continuó con el gobierno de su pueblo, pero esta vez, su rostro no era cálido como cualquier otro día cotidiano. Ahora era serio y fríamente aterrador. Se veía, amargado; y todo el mundo temblaba ante sus pies.

* * *

Mientras en el reino todos buscaban afanadamente, al otro lado del pueblo, cerca de la laguna de las afueras, se podía contemplar una gozosa y simple Katara. No la princesa, sino la noble y gentil campesina dentro de sí.

Antes de largarse de la mansión en que vivía, llevó entre sus pertenencias gran parte de sus ahorros, y con ellos huyó junto a Aang. Compraron una cabaña cerca del bosque; donde podían colectar abundante leña y pescar algunos peces, pues vivían cerca de la laguna también. Habían pasado meses, y la princesa se encontraba viviendo feliz junto a Aang. Su esposo. Tuvieron una pequeña boda, es más, nadie llegó a festejar. Solo estaban él, ella, y la persona que los uniría en sagrado y santo matrimonio.

Con el paso del tiempo, su vientre plano se desvaneció. Crecía a cada semana, levemente se iba abultando. Su ropa comenzaba a ajustarle, y ella, se comportaba risueñamente. Todas las mañanas cantaba para su hijo, ese que en cuestión de tiempo tendría en brazos. Le pronunciaba palabras dulces y con delicadeza emanaba caricias a su vientre. Le decía cuanto lo amaba. Tanto ella como su padre, Aang.

Aang también era feliz. Ahora vivía pacíficamente con el amor de su vida, y esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su bebé. Siempre que podía buscaba leña resistente, y con un par de espadas y cuchillas que compró, tallaba a mano cada objeto: La cuna, armario, cambiador. Todo lo creaba con amor para su bebé, producto de sus genes y los de su amada, Katara.

Recordó aquel tiempo en que temía no ser correspondido, apenas eran niños con una corta edad. Solo tenía doce años, y lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el regazo de la chica, quien intentaba animarlo. Ella levantó su rostro y con la delicadeza extrema de sus dedos secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Le dijo que su padre, quien acababa de morir horas atrás, no desearía verlo así. Y por la dulzura de sus palabras, Aang se calmó. Se vieron a los ojos, y bastó un corto parpadeo de esos ojos azules, para que el chico se atreviera a besarla.

Besó sus labios, lleno de temor por ser rechazado, pero al contrario de eso, ella lo siguió. Rodeó su cuello con sus morenos brazos, y en pleno atardecer, su amor fue revelado. Todos esos sentimientos que tantos años ocultaron, de un día para otro fueron manifestados. Desde ese entonces fue que se vieron en secreto, pero nada era oficial. Solo conversaban y paseaban juntos, nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

Y luego, un año después, el joven Aang se armó de valor. Preguntó a la niña que amaba si estaba dispuesta a formalizar el asunto; y por supuesto que ella cedió. Desde ese entonces se hicieron llamar novios, pero su relación, aun era disimulada. Pero tanta espera dio sus frutos, ahora estaba casado con ella, y esperaban por la llegada de un hijo. Se sentía satisfecho.

Llevaban ya ocultos tras los árboles 8 meses, y seguía siendo todo tan fantasioso, como el primer día en que ocurrió. El vientre de Katara creció mucho más de lo debido, incluso los doctores lo percibieron; pero a ella no le preocupaba, solo procuraba la salud de su bebé.

De nuevo, había estado muy pensativa. Pasaba horas sentada viendo al cielo, o a veces observaba los animales de la laguna. Suspiraba, y lo hacía frecuentemente. A veces hasta lloraba, pero no exageradamente, más bien, en una forma frenética; Liberadora. Intentaba evitar que su amado la viera de ese modo; no quería preocuparlo o ponerlo más nervioso, pero ya era hora de decir lo que pensaba.

Y de esa forma, con abundante timidez, se acercó a Aang. Le habló, entre diversos balbuceos, todo lo que había estado considerando, las ideas que le brindaba su conciencia. Él comprendió, y arreglaron todo para irse.

Irían a confrontar al rey, el padre de Katara.

* * *

Tan decidida, no mostraba debilidad. Aang, sin lugar a dudas, estaba muy impresionado. Creyó que su forma de actuar, era debido a la forma en que fue criada. Lista para cualquier asunto político, por lo que debía mostrarse fuerte y valiente.

Pero no era así, él estaba equivocado. La princesa se estremecía del miedo, su musculosa se tensaba a cada paso, paso con el que acercaban mucho más a su gran palacio. Ella no lo demostraba, no quería angustiar a su esposo, con pensamientos que lo podrían hacer entrar en pánico. Katara temía que, al llegar frente a su padre, él se negara a la idea y lo enviara a prisión; obligándola a dar en adopción, o peor aún, abortar a su amado bebé.

Katara conocía a su padre. Era conocido como el rey más bondadoso que ese pueblo pudo tener alguna vez, en todos los siglos de su extensa historia. Pero había un secreto del que solo ella se percataba. El rey Hakoda también tenía… un lado frío. Todo desde la muerte de su madre. Cuando lo hacían enfadar, de verdad se enfadaba; sobre todo si se trataba de alejar a los seres que más amaba. He aquí la razón de todos los sentimientos de Katara, esos que intentaba ocultar, por los que se había convertido en fugitiva una vez meses atrás.

Llegaron, y los guardias los recibieron.

Se asombraron inmensamente al ver a un campesino pasar al lado de la princesa, tomando de su delicada mano, y más aún al fijarse en la inmensa barriga que ella poseía. Ella se notó incomodada al notar que muchos la observabas y susurraban cosas, entre risas silenciosas y unos gestos indignados. Por suerte, a su lado se hallaba Aang. Ese joven que siempre la apoyaba. Él tomó su mano con más fuerza y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, dirigiéndole hasta la habitación principal.

Allí, frente a ellos, se abrieron las grandes puertas de madera pulida en tonos azules con bordes celestes. Rechinaron, y vaya que fuertemente. Parecía que estaban escasas de aceite, y el rey no se había preocupado de eso. Fue cuestión de segundos y una mirada de su padre, para que Katara se tornara más pálida de lo normal. Ella temblaba mucho, así que Aang solo la abrazó, en un gesto tierno, a la ve que aclaraba su garganta, listo para presentarse y formar una reverencia.

El rey se tornó hacia ellos, con una mirada fría, que parecía, molesta. Se puso de pie frente a su trono, y se acercó trece pasos a ellos, lo suficiente como para quedar frente a frente con la muchacha. La observó inquisitivamente, de pies a cabeza, examinándola profundamente.

Ella tragó saliva y suspiró. Hakoda se sorprendió al contemplar sus inmensas dimensiones.

Lentamente, alzó su mano derecha. Katara temió mucho más, y Aang ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse. El hombre, cuyos cabellos comenzaban a tornarse grisáceos, llevó su mano delicadamente sobre la barriga de la chica.

-Ya no eres una niña, eres… una mujer.- Expresó sus sentimientos algo perplejo y con vista llorosa, mientras apretaba sus dientes en un intento por no llorar.

-Te extrañé, padre.- Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron esbozar, porque antes de que fuese capaz de decirle algo más, se vio rodeada en un amoroso abrazo de su padre. Aang observaba de conmovido, apenas unos pasos atrás; cuando fue halado y apresado dentro del mismo.

-Pero- Dijo una Katara con tono de voz sorprendido. -¿Por qué?- Ella habría balbuceado, de no ser porque fue criada de modo contrario.

-Hija mía, te amo. Si algo te molesta solo tienes que decirlo, y lo que te haga feliz a mi me pondrá igual.-

Y de esa manera, tan pasiva y animada, conversaron por el resto de la tarde. Bebieron té de jazmín y charlaron sobre cómo vivían. Acordaron algunos asuntos y Katara estaba dispuesta a volver al palacio, condicionante en que Aang y su bebé le acompañasen.

Los tres reían entre bromas, y se podía ver el intento de los guardias por mantener la seriedad; incluso para las ancianas servidoras les fue complicado no reír, pues ese joven Aang les causó severa gracia, y se alegraron al saber que estaría por más tiempo, para hacerles compañía y aligerar el ambiente en el castillo. Todo salía de maravilla.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y la noche se acercaba. Estaban a punto de beber su última taza de té, cuando Katara lanzó un grito a los vientos. En sus manos se encontraban partes de su vestido a medio recoger, las cuales apretaba con enorme fuerza, al tiempo en que hacía muecas de dolor. Una de las ancianas, quien tenía cierta experiencia, anunció a todos en la sala que ella estaba a punto de dar a luz. Ambos jóvenes se preocuparon, aún hacía falta un mes.

La joven se puso de pie, por lo que gimió y se quejó de un dolor más intenso. Ella apoyaba en varias de sus sirvientas, intentando caminar hasta la habitación más cercana; y cuando llegó allá, la recostaron suavemente, mientras ella sudaba y se preguntaba donde podría estar Aang. Y al parecer pudo leer su mente, porque cuando entró a la habitación gritó que estaba con ella, tomando su mano izquierda y besando su sudorosa frente, mientras Katara respiraba intranquilamente.

Dos parteras se enteraron e ingresaron corriendo a la recámara. Casi jadeaban, pues corrieron desde el otro lado del lugar. Una portaba túnicas rosadas hasta los tobillos, zapatos blancos y un par de palillos sujetando su cabello; y su acompañante, quien llevaba toallas y un balde de agua, vestía con un pantalón holgado de color azul marino, el mismo de su blusa.

Unos minutos pasaron, para el rey una eternidad; él esperaba afuera y caminaba en círculos con mucho nerviosismo. La mujer de túnicas rosadas salió y le hizo un gesto, informándole a su poderoso gobernador que ya le era permitido pasar. Al entrar ahí, pudo contemplar una bella imagen familiar. Una chica fina, con una sonrisa dulce, veía a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

El bebé era de piel morena, por lo que imaginaba sus ojos azules. Sus cabellos eran castaños, y en toda forma muy similar a su madre; estaba cubierto por una manta blanca, y en sus pequeños labios emitía una sonrisa. Luego dirigió su vista hacia el lado izquierdo de la mujer. Allí yacía un joven fornido y de piel blanca, él también sostenía a un bebé. Ese bebé, a diferencia del otro, estaba siendo abrigado por unas mantas azules, y su pequeña boca era más fina.

-Son mellizos- Anunció Katara, mientras su padre se acercaba algo sorprendido. Acarició la cabeza de los dos pequeños, y luego besó una de las mejillas de su hija. Las parteras se retiraron, y Aang contó al abuelo de los pequeños sobre la sorpresa inesperada. Ellos no habían planeado tener dos bebés, pero en pleno trabajo de parto aquella noticia se reveló. Uno era niño, y la otra era niña.

A la niña la nombraron Kya, en honor a la difunta madre de la princesa Katara. Sus ojos, tal y como lo predijo Hakoda, parecían grandes gemas azules. En ellos se admiraba una preciosa chispa de brillo, que reflejaba asombro y curiosidad por su entorno.

Y el niño, su nombre fue Bumi, decidieron ponerle así. Era muy similar a su hermana, de piel morena y cabello café, que contrastaba con sus ojos azules. Pero hay algo en lo que diferenciaban, y es que Bumi era muy inquieto.

Así vivieron en paz; todos, dentro del enorme y lujos castillo. Ahora Katara estaba feliz, rodeada de su familia y gente que la amada. Ya no se sentía vacía y amargada; ahora era feliz, y hasta cumplía con sus deberes de la realeza. Ella heredaría el trono cuando su padre falleciera, gobernando con Aang a su lado, teniendo la certeza de que sus hijos, un día, heredarían eso también.

* * *

**_Con eso concluye la historia... perdón por el aburrimiento. Es solo que la comencé y luego solo quise terminarla, pero no supe como. ¿Algún Review? Sería de mucha ayuda si dejaran uno... POR FAVOOR *w* Gracias!_ **


End file.
